Vehicles are commonly equipped with various equipment for interactions with a driver, such as an air conditioner or an Audio Video and Navigation (AVN) system.
The driver operates the various equipment of the vehicle by manipulating different input devices inside the vehicle. Such manipulation may cause a visual distraction and call away the driver's attention from driving. Accordingly, a need exists for an input device that is easy for a driver to manipulate.